


still gonna beat you tomorrow, though

by amaelamin



Series: leohyuk14 [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Crack, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: prompt: We’re both team leaders at a summer camp for kids and you may be hot but goddammit my collection of 12yr olds are going to beat yours into the dust





	still gonna beat you tomorrow, though

****“Okay so, everyone, we need to build these tents well before they’re judged by the camp leaders at midnight as everything will contribute points towards our house’s ranking. Now-”

“Why? We’re vampires. We sleep in coffins. Why do we need to build tents?”

“It’s all part of the experience,” Taekwoon smiles, strained, at his young charges - baby purebred vampires, all spoiled to the gills. Taekwoon takes a deep breath and repeats for what must be the millionth time - “You know the whole point of this summer camp is to bring together different underworld species in the spirit of integration and cooperation and the most neutral ground we can find is to do things the human way.”

“That’s bullshit,” his disgruntled child vampire grumbles.

“Language!” Taekwoon snaps. He’s two hundred and three years old and _too old for this_. “You’ve been volunteered by your parents, anyway, so you don’t have a choice. You know the masters of the Three Tribes of the city have signed a truce and we all have to follow in step.”

“It’s still bullshit. And we’re going to lose to the mutts, anyway - they’re used to sleeping on the ground anywhere they can find.”

“You’re going to lose to the - what did you say?” A husky voice comes from behind Taekwoon and before turning around he raises his eyes to the twilight sky for patience and calm. Of course _he_ would arrive just in time to hear that particular slur.

“He meant to say ‘werewolves’, not mutts,” Taekwoon smiles at Sanghyuk and his posse of werewolf cubs behind him. “Old habits die hard, but we wouldn’t dream of insulting you.. _people_ , would we?”

Taekwoon’s kid vamps hiss derisively on cue. He keeps the smile on his face, even as Sanghyuk grins back insolently and saunters up to him. Calm, calm, calm.

“You’re right about you losing to us, though,” Sanghyuk whispers, right in his face. Taekwoon is glad he doesn’t have a heartbeat; or come to that, blood in his veins to blush. As it is he looks as icy as ice princes come with his pale skin and jet-black hair, and he’s fervently thankful for it.

Sanghyuk, similarly, is as wolf-y as possible - strong, muscular, tall, sharp teeth, sharp reflexes, thick hair, nice legs, roguish smile -

Taekwoon blinks. Sanghyuk is talking.

“-you’re lucky it’s so far from the full moon.”

“What?” Taekwoon asks, pretending to be bored to disguise his inattention.

“I said, you’re lucky that when we race you on the obstacle courses tomorrow it’ll be far from the full moon or you and I both know we’ll beat your fragile little bloodsuckers into the dust.”

“Is that an excuse for when you lose to us?” Taekwoon arches an eyebrow. “The race will be run at seven in the evening so we won’t be at our strongest, either. You don’t see us making excuses. Are you scared?”

“Yeah! Are you scared?” Taekwoon’s favourite camper, Minyul, yells out passionately. _A blood popsicle for Minyul later at breakfast,_ Taekwoon notes in his mind.

Sanghyuk grins again and Taekwoon _really_ wishes he’d stop doing that. Must be all this werewolf musk messing with his brain.

“Confidence. I like that,” Sanghyuk gives Taekwoon a slow, scorching once-over that leaves Taekwoon wanting to shudder. “But it won’t stop us from beating you. I’m going to whip your pretty little ass.”

“I-” Taekwoon stops. Was that a compliment?

Sanghyuk winks, and with a jerk of his head marches his cubs back towards their own campsite to the east of Taekwoon’s.

“I really hate them,” Hyunyoung complains, tossing her dark hair away from her face.

“Yeah,” Taekwoon says faintly. “I really hate him too.”

*

Seven p.m. sharp sees Taekwoon and his kids lined up outside the obstacle course made authentically from plans of human obstacle courses taken from something called ‘Ninja Warrior’ and simplified for children - Taekwoon looks at the ropes and slides and high walls skeptically. Humans really have too much free time.

“No flying, no magic, no destruction of obstacles with strength,” the announcer is reading out. “If an obstacle is in your path you have to figure out how to get around it as a human would. For example, vampires are not allowed to transfigure into bats to fly over obstacles-”

Jeering comes from the werewolf camp, and Taekwoon narrows his eyes.

“Werewolves are not allowed to break through obstacles using sheer force-”

Taekwoon leads his vampires in hooting and hollering, just to be annoying.

“Thank you, that will be enough from those two groups. Elves and fairies are not allowed to use magic to change or manipulate the surroundings. Am I clear?”

The elves and fairies roll their eyes and give a halfhearted cheer. _Looks like nobody is enjoying this camp,_ Taekwoon thinks, and sees his thought mirrored in the slightly desperate expression of the judge doing the announcements. There are three judges and heads-of-camp; of course a vampire, a werewolf and an elf, standing for both the elves and fairies, and Taekwoon wonders what they themselves think of this underworld tribes coalition effort - their kind just do not get along. Vampires and werewolves have always hated each other - throw tricky elves and fairies who consider themselves above any sort of law into the mix and just how long are they all supposed to pretend and play nice like this?

He supposes the elders have got some kind of a plan; he just wishes he knew what it is.

Oh well - showtime.

He can feel Sanghyuk’s eyes on him, but he refuses to look over and give Sanghyuk the satisfaction. ‘Fragile little bloodsuckers’, did he say?

“Hyung, I’m sleepy,” Jangmin tugs on his hand with a huge yawn, and Taekwoon fights down the urge to yawn himself. The whole point of having this camp a certain number of days from the full moon and most activities at seven pm - when the sun isn’t strong enough to hurt vampires but not set enough to give them their full power - plus other guidelines to even the playing field with regards to elves and fairies as well was to make sure no one species had too unfair an advantage over the others, but he’d be damned if the vampires didn’t win every single competition there was and emerge the overall winners. Vampires have always been at the top of the underworld society and no handsome, cocky werewolf team leader is going to change that -

“Hello, Taekwoon.”

Damn _it_.

“What do you want?” Taekwoon puts on his best disdainful expression and turns it on Sanghyuk full blast.

“Just come to wish you luck before your kids’ race,” Sanghyuk shrugs, looking every inch as innocent as a pup. “As I’m sure you would like to do for me.”

“I’m not wishing you luck,” Taekwoon raises his eyebrows.

“What a bad sport,” Sanghyuk growls playfully, and that growl goes straight to Taekwoon’s-

The whistle goes for the start of the race and both Sanghyuk and Taekwoon whirl around to see their kids take off from the starting line.

It goes well for about a minute until a werewolf cub tries to knock over a fairie in his way, who then shoots an angry hex at him but misses and hits one of Taekwoon’s baby vamps instead. Her screech of anger as she launches herself at both the fairie and the werewolf brings the vampires, and then the werewolves onto the field in an angry horde of short yelling kids while the fairies and elves get bored and wander off.

“Disqualified! Disqualified!!” the announcer screams.

Taekwoon and Sanghyuk run onto the field to try and separate the furiously fighting children; nobody will get seriously hurt due to their superhuman healing, but parents don’t like this sort of thing no matter how much Taekwoon may personally approve of werewolves being given a good thumping now and again. Especially large overgrown ones carting his cubs off the field by carrying one under each arm and telling them in no uncertain terms to ‘stay!’ once he puts them down.

“Should have known a werewolf would pull that!” Taekwoon declares, giving Sanghyuk a nasty look when he returns for another two wolf kids as Taekwoon himself starts herding his own young ones behind him. “You told your boy to do that, didn’t you? Just so you could win?”

“No, I didn’t,” Sanghyuk bites out. “What’s the point of winning through cheating? Oops, wait, forgot I was talking to a vampire.”

“Vampires do _not_ cheat!”

Sanghyuk rolls his eyes and lets out a bark of a laugh. “Sure. That’s how you people swindled and bribed your way to all your wealth and power - oh, sorry again, I meant _worked_ and _negotiated_.”

“No, we didn’t!” Taekwoon is almost yelling by now.

“That’s what you tell yourself so you can sleep peaceuflly, is it?” Sanghyuk puts down a cub to walk over and suddenly he is right in Taekwoon’s personal space. Taekwoon swallows.

“I sleep just _fine_ . You’re welcome to come - and - see for - yourself-” Taekwoon trails off, realising that his sentence has ended up very far away from where it had started out, images of _bed_ and _Sanghyuk_ interfering quite insistently with his anger.  

Sanghyuk cocks his head. “Is that an invitation?”

“ _No_ ,” Taekwoon yells out, and then turns around and stalks blindly off, not caring where he is leading his band of confused vampires as long as it is _away_.

*

Of course they both had to be punished for their unsportsmanlike behaviour on the field, per the harried judges’ decision, and so they were stuck cleaning the camp canteen. Taekwoon and his vampires protested vehemently - _vampires?_ _Cleaning?_ \- but the judges had stuck firm to their decision; so Taekwoon left it as late as he possibly could before bringing his still-loudly complaining brood to the camp’s canteen block.

“Think of it this way,” he tries to tell them soothingly. “It could be the toilets.”

“Only the werewolves use the toilets! We shouldn’t have to clean those!”

“Yes, which is why it’s better it’s the canteen. All we have to do is mop the floors and clean the tables and we’ll be done.”

“What’s a mop?” Rowoon asks, and Taekwoon is speechless for a moment as they enter the canteen’s big double doors. Damn these rich kids.

“This is a mop,” Sanghyuk says sardonically, holding out one, apparently already having mopped a good portion of the canteen as his cubs work on the tables. “ _So_ glad you could find the time to join us.”

“The pleasure is all ours,” Taekwoon answers stiffly. Sanghyuk is in a tank top and shorts, clearly ready for a bath after this task - Taekwoon bites his lip. The werewolf’s arms and thighs are too muscular to be on show like this.

“Is it?” Sanghyuk asks, grinning. “Like the view?”

Taekwoon turns his back on Sanghyuk, quickly giving instructions to his reluctant charges and distributing them around the room.

“Where are the-”

“Other mops?” Sanghyuk smiles. “There are only two. Guess it’s you and me for mop duty, then. The kids can do the tables. All the cleaning cloths and other stuff are over there by the doors.”

Taekwoon snatches the offered mop from Sanghyuk and gets to work on the opposite side of the canteen from Sanghyuk, hoping he’ll finish as soon as possible so that he can get out of here. The kids have only a limited number of tables to clean, however, and ten long tables split between thirty children means that they’re done in no time despite the small interspecies squabbles that break out here and there. Taekwoon, however, still has a large part of the floor to go.  

“Haven’t you ever mopped anything before?” Sanghyuk asks in amusement, leaning on his mop. “I’ve never seen such an interesting technique.”

“Shut up.” Taekwoon mops harder. He may know what a mop is, but that doesn’t mean he’s ever _used_ one.

“Kids, why don’t you go on back to your sleeping blocks? Once we’re done here we’ll follow. I think I need to… teach your Taekwoon hyung how to mop.”

Taekwoon’s head snaps up as he looks at Sanghyuk who’s waving bye to his own cubs as well as Taekwoon’s kids who are more than happy to get out of the canteen, their own leader be damned.

“I don’t need to be taught how to mop!” Taekwoon protests hotly as the last kid skips happily out the door.

“You need some kind of help, that’s for sure,” Sanghyuk says, snorting, as he comes over. “Look, hold the mop like - you need to do wide strokes with it, not short ones-” Sanghyuk comes around Taekwoon to put his hands over Taekwoon’s on the mop handle, and Taekwoon stops thinking altogether from the heat he can feel seeping into his body from Sanghyuk’s a hair’s breadth away behind him.

“What are you doing?” he hisses, holding his breath, until he remembers he doesn’t need to breathe.

“Helping,” Sanghyuk replies softly. “Wide, long strokes, Taekwoon. Slow, wide, long strokes up and down- that’s it, good, now again, up and down-”

It is not physically possible for Taekwoon to be more turned on or more horrified at himself at that very moment, but just as Taekwoon’s full-body paralysis lifts and he turns in Sanghyuk’s embrace to look up at him Sanghyuk steps away. The loss of heat is almost staggering.

Sanghyuk dips a hand into the bucket of mop water and flicks the cold water at Taekwoon, who splutters.

“That’s dirty water!”

“I like it dirty,” Sanghyuk says, and then laughs like it’s the funniest thing in the world before pulling Taekwoon towards him by his shirt and kissing him full on the mouth.

“Tug of war tomorrow, Taekwoon,” Sanghyuk winks as he lets Taekwoon go. “Can’t wait to beat you.”

Taekwoon is speechless for a full ten seconds, brain on hiatus.

“If that was your strategy to beat me you’re gonna be disappointed!” he manages to get out. Sanghyuk bursts out laughing.

“Maybe it is.”

“I still hate you,” Taekwoon says.

“Sure,” Sanghyuk answers easily, kissing him again. “Me too.”

“And we’re still going to beat you.”

“Mmhmm,” Sanghyuk hums between kisses. “You do that.”

Sanghyuk pulls back before Taekwoon is ready to let him go, and walks backwards all the way to the door, grinning maddeningly. “See you tomorrow. After we beat you at tug of war.”

Taekwoon throws the mop on the floor once he’s gone. First, come up with a strategy to beat Sanghyuk and his cubs at tug of war. Second, find a way to get Sanghyuk to kiss him again - but only _after_ winning tug of war.

 _Priorities_ , Taekwoon tells himself grimly, picking up the mop again and mopping with a new fervour.

*

“This is entirely your fault!” Sanghyuk shouts, sniffling and eyes streaming badly. “Don’t act like you don’t know where the wolfsbane wrapped around our section of the rope came from!”

“That was not us! Do you think we were responsible for the garlic in our side of the rope too, then?”

“Guys,” the judge says wearily, and both Taekwoon and Sanghyuk, sneezing and faces swollen from the unfortunate tug of war just now which the fairies and elves - again - won by default, also known as ‘not trying to kill any of their opponents’.

“All your kids are down with allergic reactions for the time being. Why don’t you just stop all this nonsense and think of them, for once?”

“We’re not the ones who started the fight on the obstacle course-” Taekwoon begins passionately, but one look from the judge quietens him.

“Both of you tried to sabotage the other side. Both of you are now facing the consequences. If this happens again I’m giving both houses thirty demerit points. Is that clear?”

“What, even if only one side tries to cheat again? That’s not fair!” Sanghyuk argues, and then sneezes.

“Yes,” the judge smiles serenely. “So it is in both your interests to _play nice_.”

“I hate you,” Taekwoon mutters as they leave the judge’s office. “I can’t smell anything but garlic.”

“Being under the effect of wolfsbane isn’t fun, either,” Sanghyuk answers hotly, wiping his eyes.

Taekwoon sits down in a miserable heap on the front steps of the camp office and Sanghyuk sits down next to him, both quiet in the evening breeze.

“Want to come back to my cabin and make out?” Taekwoon says after a while.

“Sure. Still gonna beat you tomorrow, though.” Sanghyuk sniffles.

“As. If.”

*


End file.
